


mirror practice

by BoiJustLetMeBe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Quadruple Drabble, Quidditch, practicing in a mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiJustLetMeBe/pseuds/BoiJustLetMeBe
Summary: "I remember practicing how to ask you out in the mirror..." Oliver mumbled into red hair as his arms tightened around the man in his arms.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118
Collections: My Bookmark





	mirror practice

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I have so much to do yet I'm unmotivated to do anything *cries* but here's a short drabble coz i wanna post sm  
> Lmao if the format is confusing the text in italic is the past so it alters between the two

"I remember practicing how to ask you out in the mirror..." Oliver mumbled into red hair as his arms tightened around the man in his arms.

_“Come on Wood! You’re a Gryffindor you can do this!” Oliver said staring intently into his own reflection. His grip on the sink was so strong his knuckles were starting to turn white. “You’re in love with Percy so you need to go and get him before someone else does!”_

Percy looked up at Oliver from his position of lying on his fiancé's chest. "Really?" He asked a hint of humour in his voice as Oliver blushed and tried to hide his face in Percy’s hair again. "Yep," said Oliver finally nodding firmly, "That little mirror that used to be in the bathroom in our dorm. I would stand there and hype myself up and practice asking you out. I had told myself that if we won the cup I'd confess. I'd practiced a whole ten-minute speech!"

_“Heya Perce—No no— Good evening Percival—Ahh no… Umm Percy I need to tell you something,” Oliver looked at his reflection and shook his head pathetically. “Well Percy I’ve been feeling these special feelings towards you since probably third year and—” Oliver threw his head back as his hands started massaging his temples, “Merlin why is this so hard…”_

"No wonder you were taking so long," Percy laughed, "But what happened to the speech I don't remember a speech? I just remember you storming up to me on the Quidditch pitch and kissing me as if your life depended on it."

_It had happened they had won, and Oliver had never felt more ecstatic. He broke away from the team as there was one last thing left to do. He strode towards his redhaired best friend who was standing a near the stands. His heart was beating so fast he thought he was about to have a heart attack and he kept repeating the all to familiar words in his mind but once he was face to face with the love of his life the words flew out of his mind. “Oliver! Congratu-!” Percy was silenced as Oliver grabbed his face and placed his lips onto the surprised redheads. He took advantage of the yelp of surprise Percy let out to slip his tongue into his mouth as he moved one of his hands to hold the nape of Percy’s neck._

Oliver chuckled lightly, "I was so nervous and excited the words wouldn't come out, so I decided to just show you in actions." Percy let his fingers trail up Oliver’s muscular arm before moving it to cup his cheek as he leaned up to leave a quick peck on his lips. “Having my brains snogged out definitely did get the message across.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to prompts, questions and discussions on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/boijustletmebe)


End file.
